Sith Scootaloo
by VHAL9000
Summary: After escaping from the Rainbow Factory, Scootaloo is taken by Darth Pony and his Storm ponies. Soon after,she meet the emperor, and turns to the dark Side. Following this dark path, Scootaloo kills members of the Royal Family, as well as aid in the extermination of Unicorns and Fillies. What will happen to Scootaloo now, and can she be turned back?


**Sith Scootaloo**

"**Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."****- Jedi Master Yoda**

**Chapter 1: Escape from the Rainbow Factory **

"Any final words, you miserable whore of a foal?"

Scootaloo heard these words as she was tied and chained in the Rainbow Factory, the most terrible factory in all of Equestria. The words didn't come from any pony. They came from Rainbow Dash, her mentor, her big sister, her inspiration.

"You have beautiful eyes." She replied to Rainbow Dash softly.

"You're useless, you know that?" Rainbow Dash asked mockingly.

She then pulled the lever, and Scootaloo closed her eyes to face her doom.

Then, the chains broke free, and Scootaloo opened her eyes to see a pony shouting towards her.

"Run away! Get out! Run away as fast as you can!" one of the Worker ponies screamed.

Scootaloo took advantage of the opportunity, and ran away as fast as she can.

"Should we get her, Miss Dash?" One of the worker ponies asked, as he noticed Scootaloo running away.

"No." Rainbow Dash replied. "Leave her. She can't do anything major. No one will believe her about the factory, and they'll think she's lying."

Scootaloo was outside of the factory. She walked slowly, as her hooves couldn't take much more. " ...to.. go.. away.." She stammered, as she then stopped. How did this happen? She thought. Was it because of a stupid test, which turned her sister against her? Or was it something else? The thought of Rainbow Dash hurt her brain. She suddenly, fell to the ground in defeat. All she could now is rest and hope for the best. As she closed her eyes, she heard voices.

"What do we do with her sir?"

"Bring her to the ship. She might be some use to the emperor."

Scootaloo's eyes were completely closed, as she was carried away by white ponies, and a tall black pony.

**Chapter 2: Acceptance**

Scootaloo opened her eyes slowly. She was sleeping in hard bed, in a grey room. There were no chairs, or even a desk for that matter. Just a hard grey bed.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Suddenly, she heard repeated breathing, as the door opened, and a dark pony appeared with some white ponies in the background.

"You're awake." The black pony said.

"Yeah." Scootaloo replied. "Where am I?"

"You're in my ship." The Dark pony replied.

"Who are you guys by the way? And how did I get here?" She asked.

"We found you lying unconscious on the ground, so we put you here to nourish you. My name is Darth Pony, and these are my Pony Troopers." Darth Pony said.

Scootaloo didn't say anything. She was baffled, confused, and a little bit scared.

"The emperor would like to see you." Darth Pony said, as he escorted Scootaloo to the great Emperor.

**Chapter 3: The path of the Dark Side**

Scootaloo and Darth Pony arrived at the top floor of the ship, were the Emperor resided. He was sitting in a chair looking through a small window.

"Ah, Lord Pony you have arrived." The Emperor spoke, as he turned the chair around to see Scootaloo and his apprentice. The Emperor was an old gray pony, with yellow bagged eyes that struck fear in the hearts of ponies who defied him. Even Scootaloo was afraid of him.

The emperor turned his eyes towards Scootaloo. "I see you have brought a new apprentice."

"Yes, my lord." Darth Pony replied. "We found her lying outside our ship."

"Good. Good." Sidious said. "Now young one, although you may appear weak, I can see that you are strong in the force, and you will eventually be the most powerful pony ever in the galaxy. Also, in time, you will learn to call me master."

"How will I become powerful, master?" Scootaloo asked.

"The Dark side of the force will guide you." Sidious replied.

"Master," Scootaloo said. "What is the force? And what is the dark side?"

The emperor sighed. So many questions. So little answers.

"The force is a powerful tool used by a race of ponies called Siths and Jedis. The Jedis were evil ponies that wanted to control other ponies, because they were selfish and opportunistic. The Siths however were the ones that defended the people and kept the force in balance." The Emperor lied.

"I see." Scootaloo replied, then she looked at the light saber in Darth Pony's belt.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That, my faithful apprentice, is called a lightsaber, a sith's weapon."

"Can I have one?" Scoot asked excitedly

"Yes, you will have to make one yourself. " The emperor replied.

"Aw." Scoot said.

"Do not worry, my dear. Soon you will have one of your own."

"Sweet." Scoot grinned.

"Now, begin your training, with Lord Pony. We have work to do." The emperor announced as he turned his chair away from Scootaloo.

**Chapter 4: Return to the Rainbow Factory**

5 years have passed, since Scoot's escape from the Rainbow Factory. She was in her bunker on the ship contemplating on what to do next. She already mastered the ways of the force, and better yet, she mastered the sith Lightning. Oh what a delight that was for her to learn it.

Flashback:

"_This is a camouflage droid. I have programmed many combat modules in it, including yours." Darth Pony said, as he pointed to the point droid beside him._

"_This will be easy! I can take it!" Scootaloo spoke boastfully. _

"_Do not underestimate your enemy." Darth Pony said as the droid transformed like a changeling into Scootaloo. Scoot was impressed by the technology, but nonetheless she wasn't intimidated by its appearance. _

_The light sabers clashed. The duel seemed like it was a draw. Both the droid and Scootaloo dodged and attacked each other. Suddenly, Scoot used the force on the Droid to push it back after it tried to pounce on her_.

"_Why?" Scootaloo said, as her anger built up. "WHY DON'T YOU DIE?" She shouted, as streams of lightning flew threw her hooves, and entered the droid. It suddenly, became paralyzed._

_Scoot knew what to do. She galloped quickly, and pierced the Droid with her lightsaber. The droid suddenly, turned off, falling to the ground. _

"_Most impressive." Darth Pony said. _

"_Thanks, Dad!" Scootaloo exclaimed, but then she knew her mistake, "I mean Darth Pony."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't." Scootaloo tried to apologize_

"_It's okay." Darth Pony said._

"_It's just that, I didn't have a father before." Scoot explained._

"_So did I" The Dark armored pony replied, as Scootaloo looked at him and smiled._

_Those were good memories_. Scootaloo thought. But something was missing. What was it? Rainbow Dash?

She remembered the times she spent with her. The good times.

"_Did you see me fly, Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked._

"_I sure did. You did a good job, squirt!" _

But then, the good memories transformed into the most horrible recollections.

"_You didn't just fail yourself. You didn't just fail Cloudsdale. You failed me! You failed me! And that's the worst thing you could have done. You aren't just dead to Cloudsdale, now. You're dead to me."_

"_You can't have happiness. You ruined me. Now I'll ruin you. Workers! The brown one, there! Him first!""_

Orion. She killed him. That pony killed her best friend. Her anger boiled. Scootaloo's yellow Sith eyes, reflected her hate towards Rainbow Dash. She was no longer, her mentor, her inspiration.

Suddenly, she got up.

"Maam. The emperor and the Dark Lord want to see you." A Storm pony said.

"Thank you." Scoot said as she got up. "I'll be there right away."

Scootaloo arrived in the Emperor's room.

"Scootaloo, the time has come." The Emperor has come. "Your first mission has arrived."

"Yes, my master. But what is it?" Scoot asked.

"There's a rainbow factory nearby. I want you to infiltrate it alone, and destroy it. Show no mercy to those who oppose you. "The emperor said.

"Yes, my master. It shall be done." Scoot replied, as she bowed down.

"Now rise, my apprentice. Do what must be done. Show them the power of the dark side!"

Scootaloo rose up, she put her black hood on, as she prepared to exterminate the very factory that tortured her.

**Chapter 5: Destruction**

Scootaloo infiltrated the factory, through the vents, as no workers bothered to notice her.

Then she dropped down, surprising all the workers. "What are you doing! NO! NO!" They shouted, as Shootaloo drew her light saber killing all the workers at the bottom floor. She then started to destroy the machines, blowing each one up, as the lightsaber came in contact with their metal structures. The alarm went off, and Dr. Atmosphere and some other scientists arrived.

"No this can't be!" He shouted. "Guards! Kill her!" The two guard ponies arrived with electrical spears. They charged at Scoot unaware of her power.

She reacted quickly throwing her red light saber like it was some sort of boomerang at the guards, who tried to block it with their spears. The lightsaber's neon structure cut through the spears, rendering them useless.

"Sir! That thing cut through our weapons!" The guards exclaimed.

"I don't care what you do! Just kill her!" Dr. Atmosphere screamed.

But it was too late for Dr. Atmosphere. Scootaloo, already murdered two of the guards, by the time he was screaming, and soon he was next.

"No. I won't die like this!" Atmosphere shouted, as he tried to escape, but Scootaloo raised one hoof, forcing him to come back to her.

Then, she tightened her hoof, forcing Atmosphere to choke himself.

When Atmosphere had no air to breathe. She let go of her grip, let him to die with little oxygen to breathe. As for the other scientists, they too tried to flee, but Scoot was too quick for them. She killed them in at instant. _Orion, this is for you._ She thought.

Rainbow Dash was in her main office. Misery and torture of young fillies, was like music to her ears, and hooves. But something was missing. The alarm went off, and she expected Dr. Atmosphere to take care of the problem.

"Maybe everything is alright." She whispered to herself. "I better make sure."

She paged Dr. Atmosphere, but he didn't respond back.

"Sometime is up." She said. "I'm going in to find out!"

**Chapter 6: Scootaloo vs. Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow Dash finally arrived, to find out that the Factory had been completely destroyed. Machines destroyed, factory workers and scientists killed. Who was to blame for all this? Who? Then Rainbow Dash turned her eyes to the hooded figure looking straight at her.

"Who the Hay are you?" She snarled in anger.

Scootaloo took off her hood off allowing her "sister" to recognize her.

"Scootaloo!" she snarled. "I knew you would come back!"

Scootaloo said nothing with the red light saber in her hand.

"What?" Rainbow asked. "No welcome to your 'big sister'?"

"We were no longer sisters the moment you killed him." Scootaloo said.

"Who? That stupid colt you were in love with? He was the probably the reason you failed that test." Rainbow Dash retorted.

"He was also the reason why I turned to the dark side of the Force." Scoot replied.

"Dark side?" Rainbow asked. "You mean having yellow eyes, and having a red light stick makes you evil?"

"Do not mock the power of the dark side." Scoot said.

"Blah blah. Dark side this. Darkside that. Get over it! "Rainbow mocked, as she spread her wings. "I'll show you my 'dark side', and then you will pay for everything you have done."

Scootaloo didn't say a word; she held her lightsaber, as she was going to engage her enemy, her former big sister and mentor, Rainbow Dash.

Chapter: Scootaloo vs. Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash charged at Scootaloo hard, but Scoot raised one hoof, using the force to push her several feet away, causing her to hit a nearby wall. Dash choked up some blood, as she got up.

"Nice moves, kid. But there's still not 20% cooler. "Dash taunted.

Her wings opened as she flew up, attempting tackle Scoot again.

Suddenly she found her wings pressed by the dark nature of the force. She also breathed for air as her hoofs was pressing against her neck. But then her wings slowly broke from the force, flapping fast and faster blowing Scoot few feet away.

"It seems you have forgotten who the fastest flyer in Equestria is, squirt." Dash boasted.

"You underestimate my power!" Scoot said as she threw her light saber at Dash, who nearly dodged that attack.

_How did she?_ Dash thought, but soon she found herself struck by painful lightning. As a result, Dash fell to the ground, weak, and powerless. Her wings could not open and her legs were paralyzed to even move.

She saw Scoot walk toward her.

"Scootaloo. I'm your big sister. Please have mercy." Dash pleaded.

"We were never sisters." Scoot replied.

"I just wanted you to have a good life like me."

"Liar!" Scoot screamed. "You only cared about yourself!"

"Listen, I can make things up and"

"No you can't." Scoot interrupted. "You can never undo what you have just done. You destroyed my trust, and you killed my best friend. And I will never forgive you for that."

She drew her lightsaber out, and she held it near Dash's neck. Dash could feel the warmth of the saber, but if it even touched her she would eventually become fried pony.

"Any last words?" Scoot asked.

Dash looked at Scootaloo her last time.

"You have beautiful yellow eyes." She said softly, and Scootaloo felt sorry for a while. Then she became angry, thinking Dash was trying to trick her. She quickly impaled the lightsaber in Dash's neck, severing her head from her body.

Scootaloo looked down at the rolling head of her former mentor, sister and inspiration.

Back in Equestria, Celestia felt pain in the back of her head. She screamed outloud awakening her sister who was resting in the nearby room.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Luna asked, as she entered Celestia's room.

"The elements," Celestia croaked. "I felt one being the presence of one being destroyed. It was a terrible feeling."

_I must write a letter to Twilight Sparkle. She will know what _to do. She always has. Luna thought as she begun to write a letter to Celestia's prodigious pupil.

**Chapter 7: Letter from the Princess**

Ponyville was always a peaceful place in Equestria. The sun was always shining, the birds were chirping, and the ponies were doing their business as usual. Things were going well, every hour, and every day. The city was in harmony, so to speak.

Twilight Sparkle spent every day of her life reading books that no one bothered to read. She was the town's bookworm, and her friends, even Princess Celestia, tried to convince her to get her out of her domicile.

One day, Twilight was reading her books, when suddenly; a letter magically appeared before her eyes.

"A letter?" She asked, as she read the parchment outloud as it was floating magically.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

You need to come to the Kingdom immediately. My sister just sensed one the elements of Harmony, being destroyed. She was in great pain, and I do not know what dark forces befall on us now. Please come quickly, with urgency, as you may be our only hope in dealing with this crisis.

Princess Luna

_I must go. The princess and the kingdom need my help. _Twilight thought as she walked outside her home.

"Twilight, where are you going?" Spike asked.

"I have to go to the kingdom. I'll be back later, Spike." Twilight said as she galloped to the kingdom.

At the kingdom, Twilight barged into Celestia's room.

"Twilight Sparkle, thank goodness you are here!" Luna said, as Twilight walked towards her.

"What seems to the matter, Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight." Celestia spoke, as she regained her calm composure. "One of the elements has been destroyed."

"What?" Twilight gasped. "How did that happen?"

"I do not know." Celestia answered. "But I felt a strange disturbance."

"By curiosity, how are you friends lately?" Luna interrupted.

"They're doing fine." Twilight answered. "Applejack is busy helping her family, at the farm, Fluttershy is tending the animals, Pinkie Pie is baking pies at the bakery, and Rarity is busy making clothes."

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked. "How is she doing?"

Twilight's smile disappeared. "We haven't seen Rainbow in a long time. We lost connection with her ever since she became a Wonderbolt."

"I'm so sorry, my pupil." Celestia answered

"What should I do now Princess?" Twilight asked.

"I think it is best that you gather your friends up. " Celestia said. "And tell your friends to be on the lookout for anything strange. I feel we are all in danger."

"Will do, Princess." Twilight answered, as she walked out of the Kingdom.

"Now let's see what's really going on." Celestia spoke as she walked out of her room, and came back with a spherical ball.

"Sister, is that Zecora's magical ball?" Luna asked, and Celestia nodded.

"Did you ask permission to use it?" The moon princess asked once more, and Celestia gave an evil grin. _I stole it, because I am the Princess._

"Back to the present matter at hand," Celestia said, as she began to rub the ball. "Great ball of Zecora, I ask in pain and agony, show me the presence of the elements of Harmony~"

The ball sensed Celestia's magical presence. It acted on her command, releasing Puffs of magic inside. The appearance of all the elements, except one was revealed to the great Sun Princess. What was the element? The Element of Loyalty.

"Why isn't it showing Rainbow Dash's element?" Luna asked.

"I'm not so sure." Celestia answered. _Perhaps she died. _

She rubbed the ball once more asking for the fate of Equestria's fastest flier.

"_Great Ball of Wisdom, great object of foresight, show me Rainbow Dash's plight_."

The ball revealed an image that shocked Princess Celestia. Pain and Agony ripped through her heart.

"No!" She screamed. "It can't be!"

Chapter 8: **Planning to stop the Emperor**

"I just can't believe it." Celestia gasped.

"I know it's horrific, Sister." Luna answered. "But you must accept the fact that Scootaloo has gone down a dark path."

"I know that! But she murdered Rainbow Dash!" Celestia shouted, as she looked at the image of a Scootaloo looking down at a dead Rainbow Dash with a red light saber in her hand

"The little filly we knew, gone she is. Consumed by the darkness, she has become." Luna explained.

"But the red light sword. The chancellor. I suspect he is behind this all." Celestia said in anger.

"Chancellor?" Luna asked.

"Sister, don't tell me you have forgotten of chancellor we had banished years ago because he was plotting to overthrow us." Celestia said.

"Ah, yes. Him." Luna said.

"Well I believe he is going to try to take over Equestria again." Celestia hypothesized.

"Well then. We will stop him again, sister." Luna said confidently.

"This reminds me." Celestia said as she opened the black box lying in her room. "I brought you something."

Luna blinked, and looked at the objects in the box. She grabbed one and held it with her hoof. When she pressed on it, black light emitted from it.

"A light sword?" Luna asked, as she held the black sword tightly.

"Yes, and Luna, it's not really called a 'light sword', it's called a light saber. I did my research and found out that other good ponies had used this weapon to defend peace for others." Celestia explained.

"And you suppose this 'light saber' can help us?" Luna asked.

"It's worth a try." Celestia said. "And as one pony said, 'to fight fire, you must fight with fire'"

Chapter 9: New mission

In the Imperial ship, Scootaloo bowed before the Emperor.

"I assumed your mission was a success, my young apprentice?" The emperor asked

"Yes, my lord. Everyone in the factory was killed. Not a single one survived." Scootaloo replied.

"Good. Your journey towards the dark side is almost complete." The emperor said.

"But what about the changeling queen? Should we keep her alive?" Scootaloo asked.

"She will be dealt with accordingly later." The emperor answered. "We have more important things at hand."

Then the Emperor got up.

"We plan on conquering Equestria, since it deserves to be conquered. There we can establish a better government, and the Empire will grow to great amounts." He explained.

"But first, we must exterminate all the Pegasi and Unicorns that roam that city. Once we do so, there will no resistance to challenge the empire."

"Are you going to send her alone to complete this mission?" Lord Pony asked.

"Of course not. She is not ready to take on this task single handedly." The emperor, as his yellow eyes suddenly focused on Scoot.

"What is new task, master?" She asked.

"Your new task is to infiltrate Equestrian kingdom, and wipe out all the princes and princesses there. Then, once you have done so, come back to this ship immediately. If you encounter Celestia or Luna, do not engage them in a fight. They're too powerful for you to handle."

"And if I find any pegasi, or unicorns?" Scootaloo asked.

"Kill them." The emperor said, as he turned his chair towards the window.

**Chapter 10: Imperial March**

"Why did y'all bring us here, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Guys. I fear something terrible is going to happen." Twilight said. "Like something really terrible."

"Terible? Don't you think it's a bit exaggerated my dear?" Rarity asked.

"Maybe Terrible means terribly awesome!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Um, Pinkie, terrible doesn't mean awesome." Fluttershy muttered quietly.

"That's right." Twilight stated. "And it's up to us to stop it."

Scootaloo marched into the entrance of Equestria as groups of white armored storm ponies followed behind her. Scootaloo turns backed to the troops, gave a nod, and galloped away to the kingdom, to finish her mission.

One of the Storm ponies pulled out a device showing the holographic image of the Emperor.

"Commander, capture and execute all the pegasi or unicorns that lie in Equestria."

"Yes sir." The commander storm pony said as he gave instructions to his team.

"Where do we hunt sir?" One of the inferior ponies asked.

"The cloud and this town are two spots where our enemies might be. Split into two groups, and commence your mission." The commander ordered.

"Yes sir!" All the storm ponies saluted in unison.

Back at Twilight's house, Twilight was comptempating on what to do next as she and her friends were in danger.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

She suddenly, took a quick peek in the window, and saw the Storm ponies outside.

"Oh no." She said quietly. "Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, you got to hide and-"

Suddenly, she was interrupted, as the door was blown to pieces.

Storm ponies marched in, and aimed their guns at the group of ponies.

"Freeze! Stay where you are, and don't resist" The storm trooper spoke.

"Aint no way you are going to hurt mah friends and ah!" Apple Jack said, as she suddenly tackled one of the Storm Ponies.

"Fire!" One storm pony spoke, as he was close to pulling the trigger, but was tackled by Rarity.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she tackled another Storm pony. "Pony bashing time!"

A fight brewed. The storm ponies tried to fire as many shots as they can, but were subdued by the remaining Elements of Magic holders.

"Take care of Sweetie Bell and Applebloom guys! I am going to the kingdom!" Twilight shouted, as she left for the Kingdom, leaving her friends to take care of the remaining storm ponies. _Oh princess Celestia, I hope you are alright.._

Luna and Celestia had already teleported to the ship, after sensing the Emperor's dark presence from far away. They were hiding behind a wall, hiding from two Storm Ponies who were guarding the area.

"The emperor is here. I can sense it." Celestia whispered.

"Me too, and when we encounter him, boom goes the Emperor!" Luna shouted, catching the attention of the two guards, who turned their bodies back, to see absolutely nothing.

"Did you hear that?" One Storm Pony asked.

"Yes." The other Storm trooper answered, as they continued to stare at nothing.

"Must be the wind."

Then, they turned back, and walked away into the distance.

Celestia gave Luna a nasty stare as she had almost blown their cover.

Twilight Sparkle approached the entrance of the kingdom. Before she entered the steps she was shocked to see the dead bodies of Trixie Lulamoon, and the Royal guards of Equestria.

"Trixie." Twilight spoke, as tears rolled from her eyes. "No." Although Trixie was a rival and enemy of Twilight, the purple unicorn still considered her as her friend.

She then proceeded to enter the Royal Room, as she wanted to find out who was responsible for these murders.

As she walked, she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah." The voice spoke softly. Twilight quickly opened the door, to see blood splattered across the floor.

Shining Armor moaned as he was lying on the ground next to his wife Princess Cadance.

"Twilight." Shining Armor croaked, as his sister galloped towards him.

"Brother." Twilight teared up, as she held him in her hooves. "Who this did you and Cadance?"

"It.. It was.. "Shining stuttered, as he spoke under his last breath. Then, his eyes began to close.

"Don't die, Shining." Twilight said. "Don't die on me, brother."

But Twilight didn't understand that death was unavoidable.

Twilight finally let go of her brother, and started to become angry.

"Whoever did this," Twilight said, as her tone became louder and harsher. "Will SUFFER A LONG PAINFUL DEATH."

Then, she left the room, trying to search for more clues. She stumped upon the princess's room, swinging open the door without haste.

"Princess Celestia is gone.. But there's no blood." Twilight observed.

Then she looked around, and she saw a spherical ball next to a royal box.

"I must find out what's going on." She said to herself, as she walked slowly towards the ball rubbing it, while humming a rhyme.

"Great ball of Zecora, I seek an answer with a heart as pure as a dove, show what happened to the ones I love~"

The ball worked its magic, and Twilight saw everything. The tragedy and the horror.

**Chapter 11: The terrible truth**

_A figure with robes started to approach the steps of the Castle. The royal guards blocked the entrance, denying entrance to the figure._

"_Halt, you will not enter. You need to have permission to~" The guard spoke, but the figure pierced one of the guards with a red light sword. The guard fell to the ground, and the other reacted quickly. He tried to assail the figure, with his sword, but was pushed back suddenly, by an invisible force. The figure threw the lightsword at the guard, piercing his heart as he was in midair. The Guard fell to the ground like the previous one, and the lightsaber came back to the figure as if the sword had a mind of its own._

"_Hey!" Trixie shouted, as the figure turned towards her. "When a guard says no,he means no."_

_The figure unmasked itself, revealing an orange pony with yellow eyes._

"_Scootaloo!" Trixie shouted._

"_Don't make me kill you, Wizard. Just let me do my business." Scootaloo snarled._

"_No one tells the great and powerful Trixie, what to do!" Trixie declared._

"_Have it your way, Wizard. You will die." Scoot said, as she raised her hoof releasing a surge of lightning._

_Trixie responded by releasing a red beam by using the power of her horn. _

_Two powers suddenly collided with each other and both Scoot and Trixie were trying to best one another._

"_Your sorcery is not a match for the power of the dark side, Wizard." Scoot said, as the lightning began to overpower Trixie's red beam._

"_No. I'm losing! " Trixie shouted, as the lightning struck her, injuring her for a while. _

_Scootaloo started to move towards Trixie, but she got back up. Her horn glowed, and Scootaloo raised a hoof. Magic and the Force were battling each other this time. _

_Suddenly, Trixie was pushed back a little. "Your magic betrays you." Scootaloo said._

_Then, the power of the force overwhelmed Trixie's magic, pulling her instead of pushing her. Trixie Lulamoon within a few seconds met her doom, through the tip of the red lightsaber._

_Scootaloo pulled back the lightsaber, throwing Trixie to the ground. _

_She then proceeded to walk into the castle. _

_Opening the first room that she saw, she encountered Cadance and Shining Armor._

"_Scootaloo, what are you doing here?" Shining asked cheerfully, unaware of Scoot's yellow eyes._

_Scootaloo looked at Cadance and raised a hoof, releasing a surge of lightning._

"_No! Cadance!" Shining said, as he threw himself in front of the Lightning._

_Cadance saw her husband writhing in pain, and she glared at Scootaloo._

"_I don't care if you are one of Twilight's friends. I'm going to wish you didn't do that to my husband." Cadance saw._

"_My powers are greater than yours. Give up." Scootaloo answered._

_Proved by these words, the pink alicorn's horn glowed bright, releasing a powerful beam._

"_Most impressive." Scootaloo said, as she dodged the attack. "But not impressive enough!"_

_Then, Cadance was pulled by the Force, unable to resist. Scootaloo kicked her hard with her hoof. Within a second, Cadance hit the wall, and was struggling to get back up. Finally, her body couldn't take much more, and she passed out._

_Scootaloo looked at the "dead" couple, as they lied on the ground. _

_She then walked outside the room, and walked deeper and deeper into the kingdom._

_She found Prince BlueBlood lying in his room resting._

_She drew her lightsaber again, killing BlueBlood in his sleep._

_She pulled out a strange device._

"_My apprentice, did you complete your mission?" The device asked._

"_Yes, my master."_

"_What about Celestia and Luna?"_

"_I haven't met them yet."_

"_Good." The device said. "Now go to the badlands, and kill at the Griffons. They too are an enemy to the empire."_

"_Yes, my master." Scootaloo said, again, as she put the device in her pocket._

**Chapter 12: Twilight's final mission**

The ball started to turn into its clear, transparent state after showing the events to Twilight. "I know what I must do now." She said. "Even though I will regret it for the rest of my life." She was about to walk away, when the black box caught her eyes.

"What's this?" Twilight said, as she opened the box. Inside the box, were one lightsaber, and a letter.

Twilight held the saber in her hand, while she was reading the letter outloud.

"Dear Twilight,

By the time you are reading this letter, you must have looked through Zecora's ball. I'm terribly sorry for the loss of your sister in law and brother. I know it's hard to lose family members, but in time, you must learn to move on. Also, you know by now that young Scootloo was behind these murders. She has falling towards a dark path, and I fear she cannot be recovered. You must stop her from killing any more ponies, or any other creatures for that matter. I know this must be hard for you, as she was somepony very dear to your friend, Rainbow Dash. Additionally, do not be worried about Luna and me. We are going to stop the emperor. He has been behind this the whole time. He tricked Scootaloo into following this dark path, and if we don't kill him, Equestria will fall under a dark cloud. But your task now, is to stop Scootaloo. The fate of Equestria lies in your hands too. Good luck!

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia. "

Twilight put down the letter, as she left the Kingdom with the lightsaber in her pocket. _Rainbow Dash, forgive me. _

Meanwhile, in the badlands, Scootaloo was done killing all the Griffons. Their screams for mercy were ignored, and blood dripped from their chests. Tears rolled off Scootaloo's eyes, as she knew what she was doing were wrong. The remaining good in Scootaloo had just died. All that was left a dark pony that was filled with hate.


End file.
